Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Melzargard
Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner vs. Melzalgald is the battle between the S-Class heroes Bang, Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner and the Dragon level monster Melzalgald. Prelude After narrowly saving Iaian from Melzalgald, Atomic Samurai decides to fight him with assistance from Bang, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. Battle The battle starts off with Puri-Puri-Prisoner hits Melzalgald with his dark angel rush and while he causes several holes in Melzalgald it doesn't do anything due to the latter's regeneration abilities. Bang, Metal Bat and Atomic Samurai join in the fight. As Melzalgald strikes for Puri-Puri-Prisoner, Bang stops his attack, then delivers his stream of Water Stream Smashing Rock Fists which is powerful enough to send Melzalgald flying. Melzalgald realizes defeating the warriors will be rather arduous, so he decides a bombardment would be the easiest way to eliminate them and sends one of his heads to the ship. However, Metal Bat intercepts the head and smashes it with ease. While Metal Bat fights his head, Geryuganshoop contacts Melzalgald and urges him to return to the ship to stop the intruder that infiltrated the ship. Melzalgald replies by telling him he is unable to return due to his current battle. The head supposedly destroyed by Metal Bat regenerates, and he taunts Metal Bat by saying he will rip his limbs off and make him the ship mascot. Metal Bat tightens the grip on his bat and resumes his barrage of swings. Meanwhile, Melzalgald screams in anger and swings a hard left punch that Bang dodges, then the three S-Class heroes strike together. Iaian shouts from the battlefield and persists they retreat to find another way to defeat the creature. But due to their over-confident and persistent attitudes, each one of them refuses to do so. Iaian sighs, knowing it's not in their nature to give up due to their high status. Melzalgald is once again contacted by a distressed Geryuganshoop who insists he return to the ship, but once again Melzalgald states that the persistence of the S-Class heroes is preventing him from returning. In order to remedy the situation, Melzalgald tells Geryuganshoop to order a bombardment, to which Geryuganshoop grudgingly agrees. After Metal Bat blows away one of the head's again, he notices a blue marble hidden in Melzalgald's essence. He picks it up with curiosity, and when he notices Melzalgald's head angrily demand it back, he destroys the marble, in-turn destroying the head. Realizing the source of Melzalgald's regenerative abilities, he shouts his discoveries to the other S-Class heroes and causes Melzalgald to slightly panic. Moments later, Puri-Puri-Prisoner catches one of the marbles in his mouth and bites down on it, destroying one of the heads and leaving only two remaining. But just as they are about to resume their fight, the artillery strike is finally sent and hundreds of shells fire from the ship. The 4 S-Class heroes are in shock, and Melzalgald taunts them, saying they will die and their is no escape. But just before they reach the ground, Tatsumaki intervenes, stopping all of the shells midair. At first, the S-Class heroes don't know how or why they stopped, but they soon realize it was Tatsumaki who saved them. She berates them by saying if it wasn't for her, they would have been killed, and sends all of the shells flying back at the shift, and the battle resumes. Melzalgald shapeshifts his arms and attack's Metal Bat, who is able to dodge his tentacles, while Puri-Puri-Prisoner holds the attacking tentacles in place, allowing Bang to use the opportunity and attacks Melzalgald's head, finding another marble and destroying it. Furious that yet another one of his heads was destroyed, Melzalgald violently swung at Bang, sending him flying through several boulders and cement, rendering him seemingly dead. Melzalgald laughs at the weakness of the heroes, claiming all he needed was a change of tactics, and if he focused his efforts on offense, the battle would be over very quickly. He sets his sights on Atomic Samurai, determined to pop his head clean off his shoulders. With a much more offensive mindset, Melzalgald transforms his arms into sharp javelins and bombardes Atomic Samurai with a barrage of attacks, to which Atomic Samurai is just barely able to dodge and slice away. Melzalgald maliciously laughs, declaring that victory is close to him, but he is completely taken aback when he hears Bang's voice. Shocked to see Bang still alive, he momentarily forgets Atomic Samurai and is mowed down by his Atomic Slash. He begins to regenerate, but by then he has regenerated himself so many times Bang was able to discover his head is where he always began his regeneration and grabs the last marble, destroying the last head and ending Melzalgald's life. Aftermath Bang leaves the scene with a sore back, saying he needs to do more full body workouts. Iaian also lost an arm, moderately crippling his fighting abilities. Category:Fights